


Royals

by kindaeccentric



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Businessman Harry, Eggsy as Galahad, Everybody Lives, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slow Build, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindaeccentric/pseuds/kindaeccentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsman AU where Eggsy is taught to be an agent since birth, his family is well off and everybody (much to his irritation) calls him Gary Unwin (except Merlin, but it's another story). He’s a rebel and runs around dressed in a tracksuit and picks up his pauper accent. Harry is a man who comes from poor surroundings, but made his way out by hard work and now is a businessman, but still feels uneasy and not welcomed in the world of wealthy. He even learned upper class accent to fit it. They meet accidentaly on one of Eggsy’s missions and they seem to be the only people at a party, who share similar views on aristocrats. Eggsy is intrigued.</p>
<p>Also, Harry had full military training and still can kick your ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How's life going?

**Author's Note:**

> My second and a bit more ambitious Kingsman fanfic.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, so mistakes are hard to avoid.
> 
> feel free to comment and thanks for the kudos (if you decide I'm worthy xD)

It certainly wasn't the first time Eggsy was coming back home with a few fresh scratches, a split lip and bruised knuckles. One may think it's natural for a Kingsman agent after a mission... Except Eggsy hadn't been on a mission for almost three weeks. He was given some free time after almost drowning in a freezing water in Alaska. That is, barely escaping a burning barn in the middle of nowhere, being chased by a horde of armed men and almost drowning. Not that it wasn't a standard, but this mission was long end especially tiring in general and Merlin decided he (yes, Merlin, not Eggsy) needs some rest before they send Galahad somewhere for three months again. However, Eggsy could never stay still for long and his vast amounts of energy were forcing him to seek some extra trills. That's how a young heir of Earl Lee Unwin put up a fight with a bunch of chavs in an alley and now tried to sneak past his butler and his mother. It was easy with the butler, Eggsy waited in the garden behind the big, grey monstrosity his father called a fountain sculpture until good old Humphrey left to check on the kitchen staff. Young agent sprinted through the main hall and down the corridor leading to the house library and unto the first floor. He knew all the dark corners of the mansion, but Michelle spotted him when he was climbing carefully up the stairs (cautiously avoiding the creaking steps) not even turning away from her book. Eggsy was always under the impression that the real agent in this household wasn't exactly he or his father.  
'Could you please explain yourself, young man?'  
Eggsy squeezed his eyes shut with a sigh, but blinked a few times and came back down the stairs to his mother sitting in one of three red armchairs in the house library. Michelle bookmarked the page she was reading and put the book aside on the mahogany tea table. She wasn't even surprised or mad, just worried.  
'Gary...'  
Eggsy hated the name, but never dared to point it out to her, since she was the one who picked it. It could be worse. Lee wanted to name him Albrecht.  
'You are going to upset your father again.'  
'Mum, we've been through this...' said Eggsy calmly.  
'Gary, I just don't want you to become a laughing-stock, that's all.'  
'I am completely fine', he made a pause then realized something and added 'Reputation of this family shouldn’t be depending on whether I beat up baddies dressed in suit for the agency or privately in a tracksuit, you know. Tell dad...' he hesitated, 'No, never mind.'  
Eggsy bend over to kiss her cheek and headed towards his room again trying not to notice Michelle's concerned, motherly gaze. He knew what his father would say, it was the exact same thing every time. Father would accuse him of ungentlemanly behaviour, recklessness and total lack of respect towards him and his status. He didn’t need to hear that again. In his bathroom he washed the blood of his hands and face. The mirror above the sink showed a reflection of a young man in an adidas hoodie with a cap on his head. He smirked to himself at the thought of the girl he saved from being harassed and instantly felt how heavily swollen his lip got. Split lip doesn’t add to credibility and even if Kingsman magic covers it up, one ought to fear Merlin’s reaction to this. The quartermaster was never particularly fond of unnecessary injuries and makeup, especially combined. Luckily, Galahad had another three days of vacation to make himself look as professional and posh as always. He got back from the bathroom only to see the screen of his mobile lit up. He grabbed it and moaned with discontent. He had two choices; he could answer this very moment or wait for Merlin to get mad. He thought it through and realised that he has only one option really.  
‘Yes?’  
‘I know I’ve send you on short holiday, but we have a mission. And no, Lancelot will be busy in Zurich’  
Eggsy snorted. ‘Why she always gets the posh places?’  
‘Because she’s more subtle and ‘posh’ places require subtlety, not blowing everything up. Be glad that Tristan doesn’t know about your methods. He would go grey.’  
‘I don’t envy her, I’m just wondering if you don’t have a crush...’  
‘Eggsy’ said Merlin in a calm, but somehow scary voice, ‘I’m not letting you get killed, have some respect’  
Young agent swallowed hard.  
‘Now. We just intercepted a person who revealed some interesting facts about Murdoc Ray. We will send you to a charity party he co-organizes to investigate. I’ll send you details soon. I hope your face looks decent.’  
Eggsy managed not to giggle, but his silence awoke Merlin’s suspicion.  
‘The party is in a few days, better show up at the headquarters pretty as a sunshine.’  


***

The piles of papers seemed to never end for Harry Hart. He could assign this task to someone from his personnel, but he didn’t want to. Since he filled his first contract of employment he always looked through the most important documents himself and he never went wrong with that strategy. He was reading the last committee meeting report, when his phone rang. He picked it up and his secretary informed him politely that Mr. Strickland Banks is on the line and invites him for a charity party. Strickland was a celebrity, a singer; Harry knew him for a few years, since he was helping him in finding a new apartment in London. Mr. Hart knew also that the guy recently isn’t in his best condition, so the sudden call was unexpected. He allowed the secretary to connect him and he heard Banks’s voice.  
‘Heeey, mate. Is that nice lady your secretary? She has extremely lovely voice, I asked if she wants to go for a coffee with me, but she didn’t answer. Anyway, I wanted to invite to for the party at that gorgeous mansion one of your employers sold me in April. I send you an official e-mail, but I’m calling to make sure you’ll come.’  
Harry took of his glasses and rubbed his nose. ‘When is it?’  
‘Saturday. I could introduce you to some new clients and…’  
‘Ok. I’ll check in the calendar and if I’m free I’ll go. Thank you Strickland.’  
‘Great, so see you there. It was good to hear you.’  
‘Yes, good to hear you to, bye.’  
Harry hung up. He had a feeling that Banks wasn’t very excited for someone who organizes such event, but didn’t knew why until he opened the e-mail. Strickland was only a co-creator, the second one was Murdoc Rey. Murdoc was born into a wealthy household and since he got a grip on the family fortune he managed to double the worth of it. Nobody was exactly sure how, but he seemed to be generally liked and influential figure. At least for most people. Hart wasn’t particularly fond of him and his paternal way of treating people less fortunate than him, even those older than him. Harry sighed. He knew going to the party will gain him a lot of respect and potentially help his business, but he would need a lot of drinks until he’s ready to deal with Murdoc and his circle of ridiculously rich, yet equally self-centered friends.

***

Eggsy was wearing a black, slightly old-school suit, which combined with a simple bowtie and his sweet smile was making him look ravishing. He seemed an easy prey. From what the man another Kingsman agent captured in Serbia said, the hobbies of the mark included playing with innocence of young victims he teaches and guides until he violates and abuses them behind the closed doors of his mansion. Sending someone to act the part of 'a lamb to slaughter' was the easiest and safest way of getting information from him, or any diary, hard drive or pendrive he might have. Kingsman tried to get closer to Murdoc for quite a long time, but never could find his weak spot. Eggsy had to be careful. The mark was capable of killing all the people at the party if he sensed an agent among them, he was insanely paranoid.  
Galahad was just trying to look relaxed. Usually rent-boy attitude with a pinch of mystery were doing the trick. Apparently this time Eggsy had to stay quiet and sweet, act like a newbie and keep his head low, what meant just breathing and waiting. He didn’t take his Kingsman glasses not to look any older. Merlin managed to adjust his suit to serve some functions of the glasses best it was possible.  
Eggsy was disguised as Peter Wendell, a grandson of well known nobleman and owner of a restaurant network. Frederick Wendell was a dear friend of Arthur before he died and created a ghost personality of his son and later a grandson to serve as Kingsman cover.  
Such missions were rarely given to Galahad, so soon he felt utterly bored. The mark wasn’t paying attention to him alone, so it was easier to make himself visible by engaging in a conversation with someone he does notice. Merlin suggested talking to the co-creator of the event. Strickland Banks was putting on a brave face, but young agent had a feeling Murdoc controls this poor man and uses his mansion simply because he doesn’t want to have strangers in his own. Eggsy was chatting with Banks about his music which seemed to be the only topic this man was passionate about when Strickland stopped talking and lifted his hand to greet someone warmly.  
‘Hey, Harry! I’m so glad to see you finally. I thought you wouldn’t find time, but you’re here!’  
The man named Harry was a tall, handsome gentleman in his fifties, but Eggsy’s jaw dropped a little bit anyway.  
‘This is Harry Hart. Harry, meet Peter Wendell.’  
Eggsy realised he probably should close his mouth and smiled sweetly. The man replied with the same. It was not exactly Eggsy’s fault that he was a dog for pretty faces, it was probably something in the water at the headquarters. He even said it once to Gawain, who laughed and said with all seriousness, that indeed, it’s pretty much imprinted into that job, since people who like risk also seem to be more amorous.  
‘Sorry, guys, but I have to host for a bit now.’ said Strickland. Galahad noticed that Murdoc is calling Banks to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names of both OC's are music related. Strickland Banks is an alter ego of Plan B from album 'The Defamation of Strickland Banks' (check it out, it's great). Taron said he listened to Plan B while learning Eggsy's accent. Murdoc Rey is combination of Murdoc from Gorillaz and Lana Del Rey, not completely without reason either.


	2. One night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided Murdoc should look like scruffy Tom Hardy in a suit. Don't ask me why. Plus I wrote this in parts and those parts between the parts I fucked up, because I got bored. I'm so sorry for being a total dumbass. But you get (lame) porn? I don't know. It works much better as movie scenes in my head. :/

Galahad knew he can't just follow Strickland, and actually had a feeling that Murdoc took the bait, so he decided to spend a few minutes with this new guy. Merlin was mumbling in his ear and it was really difficult to ignore him.  
'So...' Eggsy started with a smirk, '....ya're businessman or somethin', bruv?'  
He spotted a mix of shock and genuine fascination in Harry's features.  
'Yes, actually I am a leader of a company intermediary in the purchase of exclusive real estate. Can I ask how did you learn that accent?'  
'How did you learn yours?'  
Harry suddenly became concerned.  
'Can you tell it's acquired?'  
'You almost fooled me, but I have good musical hearing.'  
That was a lie, but Merlin, trying to be helpful, provided Galahad with all information on his conversation partner, so he knew the basic background story of Mr.Hart. He didn't ask for it and couldn't tell Merlin to finally shut his mouth, so he just tapped on the microphone hidden in his suit and received a hiss from the quartermaster and passively aggressive 'fine'.  
'I had no idea I'll meet someone from middle class here.'  
'I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it's a working class' corrected him the gentleman politely.  
Eggsy smiled to him with honest sympathy.  
'Even better. I've never met a single nobleman, who didn't have his head up his ass. I much prefer company of people with some common sense, bruv'  
Merlin in his ear muttered under his breath 'Cheeky bastard'.  
Galahad almost burst into laugh at that comment.  
'You don't like your own species, Mr. Wendell? Uncanny' joked Harry Hart sarcastically, bu the growing interest in him coudn't be unseen.  
'Let's just say I have a few... vices, they don't tolerate. Like a broader outlook on life, different way of thinking. I think I took after my mother. She's rebelious' said Eggsy not realizing he doesn't even know anything about his fictional mother, because he was speaking about Michelle. She was brought up differently than Lee, because her family had a noble name, yet they weren't even quarter as rich as Unwins.  
'I don't think your vices are anything that can't be forgiven'  
Galahad took a glance at Ray. It looked like Strickland is reporting to him and when he finished, Murdoc immediately went down from the balcony into the crowd. He wasn't playing games and moved straight to Eggsy and Harry.  
'Gentlemen, I'm sorry I didn't manage to welcome you earlier, but we didn't expect this many guests, it's wonderful. My name is Murdoc Ray.'  
He shook hands with both of them, but as soon as he did it, Strickland took Mr. Hart on the side under some stupid excuse. He gave the boy the last fleeting look before Galahad stayed alone with his mark. Murdoc proposed him a glass of champagne, which agent strategically refused and smiled shyly.  
'I don't drink alcohol.'  
This immediately sparked the man's curiosity, but he was always careful.  
'Can I ask about your name? It's not exactly a kind of party where I see such young people.'  
'I'm Peter Wendell.'  
'The grandson of Frederick Wendell?'  
Eggsy nodded.  
'He used to be a very tough businessman, how is he?'  
'Died last year. My father decided I should finally start going out and get contacts.'  
'Poor Frederick, my condolences. However, I must say, if seeing someone as fresh and charming as yourself is the effect of his death, it doesn't seem too bad.'  
Young man simply looked away and whispered 'thank you' like a schoolgirl. He had to admit that this guy's apparition was striking. He felt like the first time he was being hit on by someone older than him on his own sixteen birthday party, in a dark corner, where Lee couldn't see them. The man kissed him and tried to unzip Eggsy's jeans, but young Unwin got scared and pushed him away. Murdoc was giving him the same feeling of slight arousal muffled by fear.  
'Would you like to take a stroll in the garden with me? I feel a bit hot here, I could use some fresh air.'  
Agent smiled sweetly and agreed like he has no idea that it's not exactly safe. Merlin whispered to him to be careful.  
Ray led the way and they walked out to a classic english garden behind the mansion. The air was chilly, but not enough to make them shiver. It was dark and peacefuly silent. Murdoc seemed very cheerful and kept stealing brief looks of his new pray.  
'Do you like my party?'  
'To be honest, nothing to do there for me, but the idea is lofty.  
Murdoc laughted a bit and stood in front of Eggsy, maybe a little bit too close.  
'You are so young and pure. It will be such a shame when this lifestyle consumes you. And it will, sooner or later.'  
'Did it consume you?'  
'Of course. Now the only way to get closer to innocence is making friends with people who didn't lost it yet.'  
'You mean, you want to be friends with me?'  
'Right now only entertain you. And later we'll see.'  
Murdoc moved again. They were talking about sweet nothing which started to be tiring and finally the man walked Eggsy back to the party, but before he let him go, he took Eggsy's hand and looked at it with the expression of an expert.  
'Your hands are calloused and scarred.'  
'I'm hiking.'  
'Good. You like adrenaline.'  
Murdoc hovered his lips over his fingers, but didn't kiss them in the end.. 'Me too. I hope we'll see each other again soon. The party will have to go on without me now, I'm afraid. Important business is calling me.'  
Galahad was both relieved and angry, because was glad he doesn't have to spend any minute more with Murdoc, yet he felt like he didn't do enough. Merlin tried to calm him down a bit repeating that nobody ever got that close to this man, but still he wasn't satisfied. He flopped on the couch in the corner of the banquet hall with a sigh. Someone sat next to him with almost the same expression of exasperation. Eggsy glanced at the man next to him and immediately recognized the nice guy from earlier.  
'Hello there, Mr.Hart', said Eggsy cheerfully and gained a beautiful smile from Harry. Once again the radiance of it made the young man weak. Unfortunately that smile faded.  
'Seems like our host likes you. A lot.'  
Eggsy knew Harry for about two hours, but recognized the tone of his voice. It was lined with envy and almost rude. The young man moved closer to him.  
'It's not a mutual sympathy. Being honest, he's talkin' complete bollocks, bruv.'  
Harry smirked. Their knees were touching and when he placed his hand on his own he brushed Eggsy's leg too with his fingers. It almost surprised him that the boy didn't retrieve his leg, but pushed more towards the touch.  
Young man looked Harry in the eyes. They were raping him with their intense gaze, but he stared into them anyway. He knew he's acting out his frustration and even if Harry Hart would end up as a one night stand, he was all in for it. He felt a shiver and let his head fall back what was making him look more submissive. They were still at accepted distance from each other.  
'I think there is more similarities between us, innit?' he began to check his ground and try to tease.  
'I believe so. Can I tell you a compliment?'  
'You shouldn't ask about that.'  
'Even if this compliment is inappropriate?'  
'Let me decide when you say it.'  
Harry leaned in to his ear a bit and his hand gently, shakily moved from his knee to Eggsy's completely.  
'I think you look like sunshine put into a human body. You know you're sexy, but you have no idea what really makes you attractive and that's ridiculously arousing.'  
The boy nodded to him.  
'Well, that's one hell of a compliment, Mr. Hart. Thank you.'  
Eggsy wasn't smiling any more simply because he was too overwhelmed by such gentle, yet straightforward seduction.  
In fact, Harry was fighting the urge to devour the boy right there on that sofa. He knew he wanted him from the moment he saw him. It wasn't really his style to lust after such young men, and definitely not such posh young men, but that one looked like he was begging for him. Still, he wasn't completely sure if it wouldn't be sexual assault if he threw himself on that boy to kiss him. Eggsy's hand bravely touched his and moved it up his leg to the thigh. He opened his legs a bit wider. Harry looked concerned.  
'Is that...'  
'An invitation? Yes.'  
Galahad heard annoyed groan of Merlin in his ear and almost jumped surprised, because he managed to forget that he's still there. He would even blush if he had any shame left in him.  
'Great. If Lee could see it he would kill me for allowing this...' said the quartermaster in a be-grateful-you-little-shit tone of voice.  
Eggsy moved his hand up Hart's arm and to his neck. He pulled the older man to a kiss, quick and chaste, because they were still among other people at the party, but it was enough to awake that feeling of anticipation in both men's guts. Merlin couldn't see exactly what they're doing, but was smart enough to figure.  
'Ok, just... remember not to blow your cover. I'm out' sighted Merlin and shook his head in his office. He turned his microphone off and murmured to himself 'Those damned agents with their James Bond attitude.'  
Harry wasn't exactly sure what he should do. He didn't really expect that his advances would be accepted. A wave of warmth washed over him, he grabbed the boy's jaw and clashed their lips together. Eggsy instinctively pulled away. They gave each other a dumbstruck look. Harry almost thought he fucked something up until he was grasped hard by the wrist and drawn towards the exit. When they were going out Galahad kept close attention not to step into Strickland or Murdoc. They stopped by the parking boy.  
'My car?' asked, or more like announced, Mr. Hart and the young man was more than happy to agree.  
'But I am driving.'  
Eggsy took the keys from the parking boy and they left the party.  
'Where are we going?' asked Hart, but only pro forma, trying not to sound worried about his car.  
'Nearest hotel?'  
Galahad was smart enough to choose a hotel where the staff knew him and it was strictly under Kingsman surveillance. Actually, scratch that, he did it out of habit. When they were still in the parking lot Harry pushed him down on the car's hood and for a moment they were making out there. Later again in the corridor to the room they took and once again by the cupboard. Eggsy got away only for a moment to finally get Merlin out of his ear. The older man was stronger than Eggsy previously thought. He ended up on the bed stomach down and stripped off what was left from his suit in the matter of minutes and a heavy man on top of him. He didn't expect a guy this age to manhandle him that easily, but it was a kind of a turn on. Harry was kissing his back and neck while his fingers worked their magic between his legs.  
Eggsy, used to sleeping with young males from the circle of noble families he dealt with daily, quickly realized the difference between them and Harry Hart. This man was shameless. Skills aside, but the way Eggsy's body was thrown around the bed spoke volumes. He lost count on the amount of hickeys he received, names he was called and spanks to his ass. Which probably gained a lovely reddish shade by now. He felt like his bones turned to jelly, because moving became problematic. However, he had no choice, since he was sitting in Harry's lap and riding him slowly, but deliberately. Eggsy wasn't particularly fond of horses, but remembered his first lessons. He laughed breathlessly, because they finally became useful.  
Harry's eyes rolled back. 'Oh my fucking god, Peter'  
Galahad stopped moving. This name was a complete turn off. He opened his mouth and without much thinking said 'Call me Eggsy.'  
Harry didn't found it at all weird, probably because he was too lost in the moment. He turned them over and kissed the breath out of the young man. 'Eggsy? Street-smart name.' he whispered and rolled his hips causing both of them to gasp. The young agent grabbed the man's back and with the next push of his hips drew on Harry's skin red lines with his nails. He wanted to get even closer to him, but it was impossible, unless they melted and merged together. Not that they didn't try. He wanted to thank the gods for older men's experience.

'Nobody ever fucked me like that.' gasped the boy when they were laying spent and tired next to each other.   
'I wil never repeat this. I'm way too old. It's a miracle I didn't get a heart attack.'


End file.
